


Until the Dawn Breaks

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Play Fanfiction [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fun, M/M, Peace, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Shockwave has devised a means for the Cybertronians to reproduce. Megatron's presumed death has ended the war and the Cybertronians are attempting to rebuild.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream, Ratchet/OC
Series: Role Play Fanfiction [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/559061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Until the Dawn Breaks

“What are you saying, Ratchet? Shockwave managed to make the Decepticons fleshies?” Sideswipe sounded disgusted.

“No, Shockwave did not make anyone into fleshies.” Ratchet rolled his optics. “He explored a method of sexual reproduction similar to organics and managed to make it work. It seems most of the Decepticons have been equipped with the system and protocols.”

“Take us through it from the top, Ratch.” Wheeljack requested.

“Right. You’ve all had interfacing lessons, I’m sure, so I won’t go into that.” He waved it off. “In any case, what Shockwave has done is modified the spark chamber so that when you spark merge, it can possibly form a smaller spark, which will orbit around the larger spark for a few decacycles before being transplanted in a holding tank – the gestation tank. The gestation tank starts to fill up with nanites – either exclusively from the Carrier’s frame or harvested from transfluid during normal interface. These nanites come together to create the sparkling’s frame and receive the sparklet.” Ratchet explained.

“…It still sounds like they were made into fleshies. And now you want to do it to us?” Sideswipe raised an optical ridge.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Cas said.

Sideswipe huffed a little. "Well, I don't."  
"You don't have to participate, Sideswipe. I'm asking for volunteers, not handing out commands. Besides, it's still a relatively untested process. Only a few of Megatron's soldiers have a functioning gestation tank and only one has carried to term so far." Ratchet explained to them.

"I'll do it. "I've seen organics with their families. I wouldn't mind it for myself," Cas said.

"All right. But for now, I'm going to observe the mechs we do know are sparked up in case of any unexpected dangers. When we have a better idea of what we're dealing with, I'll start working on tanks for mechs who want them." Ratchet looked over at Optimus. "How's diplomacy going, by the way?"

"Shockingly, it's going smoothly. Everyone seems tired of the fighting, and with the idea of sparklings soon no one wants to bring little ones into a war."

"Megatron being dead probably has something to do with that." Ironhide grumbled. The old soldier wouldn't have put it past the silver mech to send his own mechlings into battle for a cause.  
"Perhaps. I like to think that we've seen the futility of the conflict in general." Optimus commented.

"It's probably that too," Jazz said. Optimus nodded. "Is there anything else up for discussion?" the Prime asked.

"Nothing we can do without Decepticon High Command." Prowl tapped his datapad. "There are still details we need to work out, but without Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave, we can't make progress.”

"No one knows where they went?"

"We know where they are, they're just not here at the moment." Prowl folded his arms. "We wanted Ratchet to give his spiel in private just in case a reaction got out of control."

"Then I trust they're on their way." "Yes."

There was a brief disturbance outside the Autobot Base. "In fact, I believe they've arrived now."

"Sounds like it." Cas smiled. "I'll go make sure they get here without trouble." Besides Pharma he was the only Autobot Seeker, but his wings had ripped off when he was young.

Starscream had arrived in full regalia, supported by Shockwave and Soundwave on either side and three trines of Seekers guarding the three of them. The Decepticons were presenting a united, militaristic front. One of the trines had landed on top of the base and were keeping watch from above, the other two were keeping their distance, but with their optics clearly on everything.

"Welcome, we've been waiting for you," Cas said.

"Greetings." Starscream's seams had been accentuated with gold in addition to his usual glossy and lip paint. "I don't believe we've met." He swept Cas up in his wake as he entered the base.

"I'm Casarasi, a Medic. I generally work under Ratchet."

"I see. Then you wouldn't be on the lines much." Starscream nodded. He eyed Cas again. "You're a Seeker."

The blue and black mech nodded. Ratchet had managed to help his scars fade, so unless you knew where to look it was easy to miss them. "Yes, my wings were torn off when I was young. I never learned to fly."

"Poaching?" The Seeker asked as they almost reached the meeting room.

"That's the theory. I don't really remember that night. I was very young and it was very traumatic."

"Ah. Then I won't press any more." Starscream pushed into the room and the Autobot Command stood up. Briefly, there was a stand off as both sides regarded each other.

Until Cas rolled his optics. "Okay, sparklings, no more sizing each other up. Everyone just sit down." Ratchet chuckled softly and covered it up a cough. "Yeah, nothin' gonna get done if we can't get along."

"Of course." Starscream sat down in a chair beside Optimus's and Soundwave and Shockwave took available seats. "Shall we begin then?"

The Autobots nodded and murmured agreement.

It was going to be a long, hard set of negotiations. The Decepticons wanted to make sure nothing like the Autocracy before could happen again. There would have to be compromise on both sides, but Optimus had a feeling they would end this first meeting without making much progress.

Still they certainly tried, and they made more progress than he thought they would.

"No agreements can be set in stone until a constitution is finalized." Starscream scowled at the rest of them, frustrated with the back and forth.

"Agreed," Optimus said. Others, including Ratchet, who had a good bit of sway himself, nodded.

"Soundwave suggests a commitee be appointed to finalize such a document." Soundwave's harmonic voice told the rest of them.

"I agree," Ratchet. "How do we decide who should be on the comittee?" Jazz aked.

"The committee would have to consist of an even number of mechs from both sides. Soundwave, would you require assistance?" Starscream asked his second.

"Soundwave will not need assistance in choosing the committee."

"Prowl, would you take the co-head position?" Optimus turned to his second.

He nodded. "Very well, Optimus."

"Then Soundwave and Prowl will handle this." Optimus sat back. "Perhaps we can agree on some reconstruction plans while we're here?"

By the time they dismissed they had done more than Optimus had even hoped.

The Seekers were about to leave when Ratchet - Cas in tow - caught up to Starscream. "Hey! Starscream! Wait! I have a question."

He turned and waited. "What is it, Ratchet?"

"I was hoping my assistants and I could observe one of the Bearing Mechs here at the Ark. For obvious reasons, we're very interested in it."  
"Carrying." Starscream corrected and looked at Shockwave. "What do you think, Cyclops?"

"I have no problems with it."

"If someone is willing to come and be under your care, then I can't stop them." Starscream's optics narrowed. "Obviously, if any harm were to come to them, it would torpedo any peace treaty whatsoever."

"I'm a doctor first, Starscream. They'll be safe with me."

"I will inquire. If you discover anything interesting, send the data to Shockwave."

Ratchet nodded. "Will do." He still had Cas's servo in his, Starscream noticed.

Perhaps they were bonded. It might explain how eager the doctor was.

Shockwave seemed to notice to.

"The procedure itself is quite safe." He commented. "If there were Autobot volunteers, I would be happy to aid you in creating tanks for them."

"See that's what I was tryin' to find out." Soundwave was now looking between the two Autobot medics.

Starscream gestured to his Second to intimate his own understanding of the situation. "Perhaps if an Autobot was willing, it would be easier to begin to make a proper study. Most of the current Carriers are flight-frames."

"I'm certainly willing," Cas said at once.

"While I appreciate the volunteer, and I certainly will not turn you away, you are a Seeker. We require more ground-bound frames as well." Shockwave explained to Cas. "But we shall certainly make an appointment."

"Thank you. Watching organics with their families... I realized I wanted that for myself. Thank you for the chance to have it."

"From my own studies, it is both a blessing and a challenge to be a parent. Thus, perhaps you should save your thanks until the sparkling is grown."

Cas smiled. "I'm sure it will be worth it.

"Indeed. Make your arrangements later, Shockwave, we need to return to the Nemesis."

"I'll be in touch," he told Cas, who nodded.

"This is going to be exciting for you." Ratchet smiled at his friend as the Commanders left and they walked back towards the medical bay. "Do you have a sire in mind?"

"Oh, uh... not really..."

"Of course. It's too early for that kind of thinking, isn't it?"

"I think so." "You've got time, and I'm sure there are plenty of mechs who fall over themselves for you."

"Maybe." Cas shrugged. "It's a good time to look, I suppose."

"Whoever he ends up being will be a lucky mech." Cas blushed.

"Thank you, Ratchet." 

It was almost a vorn before things were truly settled. Cas's gestation tank took longer than Shockwave's initial estimate to settle in. It seemed that the healing time depended on the mech. All of the first generation of sparklings were born - with only one loss.

Cas sent congratulations as he tried to decide on a sire for his own sparkling.

Everyone was slowly growing used to the idea and matching up with each other. There were even a few cross-faction bondings.

Ratchet looked up when Cas came into the medbay one evening.

"That's a serious look if I ever saw one." He sat back from his desk. "What's wrong, Cas?"

"I... I think I've decided... on who to ask to be my sparkling's sire... but I don't know if he'll agree."

"I suppose it depends on the mech. If he's a commander, he's probably going to worry about favoritism in the ranks, at least at first." Ratchet shrugged. "What's he like?"

"Grumpy but good in spark underneath if he lets you get close."

"He might be one of those mechs holding back because he's nervous of the whole thing. It is very different."

Cas rubbed the back of his helm awkwardly.

"Well,... it's.... Ratchetit'syou," he blurted.

Ratchet sat back for a long moment, thinking it over. Cas fidgeted in front of him. "Why me? I'm just a broken down old medic, Cas."

"No you're not. You're brave, loyal, with a pure spark even if you hide it. You were the first besides Optimus to accept me as an Autobot despite me being a Seeker."

"Psh. That's because everyone else was just a little skittish at the time." Ratchet waved it off. "But if you want my help to spark up, I'll help you. I know Pharma and First Aid have helped a few others out as well."

"You know I won't keep it from you, right?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying. If someone else comes later, it'll be fine."

Cas came around and hugged him. It wasn't a rare thing, for him to huge the prickly medic. He was one of the few that got away with it.

"All right, all right, scraplet." Ratchet patted his shoulder. "We can talk more about it later if you want. For now, we all have some work to do."

Cas smiled and let him be, trotting off to do his own worker.

Ratchet's comm twittered. Pharma, calling from the cliff heights where a lot of Seekers had decided to make their homes. Probably with the latest data from the sparklings and some gossip - if Ratchet knew the mech.

He answered it. "What's up, Pharma?"

"Just the daily report. Things are mostly quiet up here. Though we'll have some new Carriers to scan soon." Pharma was rocking back on his chair and looked suspiciously relaxed.

"Having a good time doing your 'duty'?"

"Hey, being the Autobot liason to a mostly Decepticon group isn't all fun and games, though there are... Shall we say perks?"

"So the answer is yes."

"Yeah, yeah, for once I'm having a good time, you know?" Pharma chuckled. "I - You know, some of these mechs aren't so bad. I forget why I didn't like them before."

"Good. We need that to make peace work."

"Yeah. Good thing we have the peace 'cause... 'Cause Skywarp's sparked up again. And it's not like they weren't already busy with Skysong, but I guess they really like having the bitlet around."

"Guess so if he's carrying again already."

Pharma overbalanced on his chair and fell over backwards. "Yeah. They had some... Some pretty strange high grade to celebrate with. Good stuff. But weird."

"Weird? Weird how? ... What happened?"

"I think Acid Storm was playing with the recipe... Skywarp got all loopy and spilled that he was sparked." Pharma made no move to right himself. "And Sunstorm started singing hymns and the funny thing was, no one minded. Oh, but Starscream... Really a downer."

"And you?"

"Me? I'm fine. Just fine."

Ratchet sighed. "So you're still on the floor because?"

"What? ...Oh, I'm on the floor again. That's happened a lot today." Pharma pushed himself up and picked up the chair. "Anyway, I've been thinking... I'm going to get bonded."

"You're what?! To who? Pharma... are you drunk?"

"No, of course not. I only had one cube." Pharma snorted. "...And I'm getting bonded to this tank... Uhh... Purple guy. Nice. Brought me back to my - my house. I don't remember his name, but I'm going to bond with him."

"Tarn, and don't you think you're... rushing things?

"No, not at all."

"Pharma, maybe you should sleep on this. It's a big decision, after all." Ratchet suggested, trying to get his coworker to see sense.  
"Sure, sure, whatever... Don't henmother me..." Pharma grumbled.

"Go to sleep, Pharma. Doctor's order."

"Sure..." Pharma yawned, face stretching wide. "See you in the morning. Ratchet... Will you be my guardian at the ceremony?"

"Good night, Pharma."

The call cut and Ratchet sat back in perplexation. Should he go over and investigate further?

Should he get involved in this on top of his other big... thing. In the end he sent Jazz and Wheeljack to check up on them and report back to him. He was exhausted, honestly, and he had to a lot to think on.

He had too much to think about to worry about a weird batch of high grade making the Seekers act a little weird. There was the new hospital in neutral territory they were opening, after all. And the progress they’d made towards real peace. Sunstreaker’s sparkling. All of his charges’ sparklings – in fact, ever sparkling. And… And Cas.

Cas. Why on Cybertron did Cas want him of all mechs to sire his sparkling. He was young, vibrant,... beautiful. He could have almost anyone do it.

Ratchet was just a broken down old medic with a ground-pounding altmode. Though, given Cas was never really raised as a Seerker, he didn't have the wing desire.

Still... why him? There were plenty of handsome young mechs who would leap at the chance.

Maybe that was why. Young mechs were young, after all. And reckless.

At the end of the day Cas was entitled to his own choice after all.

Ratchet couldn't deny he wanted to be part of this new thing they'd done. He wanted to have a sparkling, and possibly a mate.

He'd get one of those with Cas. Maybe... he could get both. He could put out some feelers, see if the Seeker was open to be courted.

If he wasn't, Ratchet would be more than happy just to be a Creator. Mind made up, he stood up and went to berth, hoping for a good night's recharge.

Cas came in the next morning for his shift. "Morning, Ratchet."

"Morning, Cas." Ratchet put down his cube. "Care to come into my office for a moment?"

"Sure." He followed the older mech into his office.

Ratchet sat down. "I've been thinking about it. And I'd love to help you spark. I just wanted to discuss how you wanted to proceed."

"Oh, well... I don't know really. I've never actually..."

"I see." Ratchet nodded. "That's all right, Cas. It's perfectly normal and understandable."

"Sorry if I put you on the spot with all this."

"No, it's fine. There are... Ways around the 'facing. But sparkmerging - which is the more intimidating - is unavoidable."

Cas smiled at him. "I trust you, Ratchet. Honestly I'd rather my first time be for this, with someone I trust explicitly."

"Thank you, Cas. That means a lot to me." Ratchet smiled back. "When do you want to start?"

"The sooner the better, I think."

"Tonight then. For now, I'm expecting at least a few patients with hangovers. Acid Storm was experimenting with High Grade and made a funny batch apparently."

"Oh great. Just what we need."

"It's another, busy day." Ratchet agreed.

Cas sighed and shook his head. "We should get ready for them, then."

The first one to come in was Skywarp and Thundercracker. Skywarp had drunk three cubes of the dodgy high grade and – according to Thundercracker – defied the laws of physics. He was also definitely sparked again. Skysong was in her Creator’s cockpit, chewing on her digits. 

Cas sighed. "Skywarp, you can't drink high grade when sparked," he said.

"It was just a little." Skywarp pinched his digits together.

"It was three cubes and probably part of several others." Thundercracker stated. He did not sound amused.

"And the rule is *none*, and three cubes is not 'a little'."

"Okay..." Skywarp drooped. "Did it hurt it? It was so early, I didn't think it would hurt anything..."

"It's not a risk you should take, but luckily it didn't hurt the sparklet... this time. You *have* to be more aware, Skywarp," Cas said.

"He will be." Thundercracker's tone brooked no argument.  
"I will be." Skywarp promised, cupping his cockpit.

"Good. I'll hold you both to it." "Have you chosen a sire yet?" Skywarp asked. Cas glanced over at Ratchet, who was now tending to Sunstorm.

"Sunstorm? But he's all... preachy." Skywarp pursed his lipplates.

Cas rolled his optics. "No, not Sunstorm."

"Ratchet? Well, I suppose you could still maybe get a flyer... Star's was going to be one..." Skywarp shook his helm.  
Thundercracker smacked his mate's wing. "That's enough out of you." He turned to Cas. "Congratulations. I wish you luck with it."

"Thank you, Thundercracker, and yes I know. You're good to go, Warp, and I better not see you here for this again." "You won't. I promise."

"Come on. Let's get back to the nest." Thundercracker instructed his mate, leading him out by the servo. Skywarp followed meekly.

Cas sighed and shook his helm. The day went on this way until at last their shifts were over.

"Come on. Let's get a cube out of the medbay." Ratchet invited.

"As long as Acid Storm hasn't messed with it."

"As if. Let's go to Blurr's." Ratchet rolled his optics. "Crazy seekers, experimenting with things."

"Blurr's sounds good to me."

Blurr had opened up a bar and dispensary for mechs to come and drink a cube together. It was open to everyone and very popular. He greeted them from behind the bar as they came in - Ion Storm beside him. The most calm of the Rainmaker Trine waved with one servo. "What can I get you today?"

"Polyberry energon for me," Cas said.

"Raz-Twist for me." Ratchet took a seat at the bar stool. "What's the gossip, Blurr?"  
While Blurr gave them a rundown of the day, Starscream swept in and made for one of the furthest, quietest tables from the door.

When Cas turned to look the Seeker gave him a wave then sat down. He and Starscream had developed a close relationship, though they kept it fairly quiet. Their private relationship was no one's business after all, and no one needed to know they had come to see each other as brothers. It was their business and theirs alone, not to mention Starscream was a very private mech.

It had been a while since he'd talked to the Seeker, come to think of it. Ion Storm walked a pair of glasses out to Starscream's table and slipped back behind the bar. Cas and Ratchet recieved their own drinks and began to sip.

"You can still back out." He looked at Ratchet and smiled. "I'm not backing out, Ratchet. I want it to be you."

"Good. I'm just saying. Any time - if you're not comfortable, it's okay."

Cas took his servo. "Ratchet, I trust you,.. but if you're having second thoughts-"

"No, no, of course not. I want a sparkling too."  
"You're-having-a-sparkling?!" Blurr was suddenly in front of them, eyes huge.

They looked at him, and Cas smiled. "We're going to try."

"That's-so-amazing! I'm-so-happy-for-both-of-you!" Blurr raised his voice. "Hey-Everyone! Ratchet-and-Cas-are-going-to-have-a-sparkling!"

"Blurr, really?! That's not your announcement to make!" Ratchet snapped.

"Sorry. My-mouth-ran-away-again..." Blurr mumbled and slunk away as some of the other patrons came over to congratulate them.

"It sure did." Ratchet managed to get everyone to back off, but ultimately he and Cas simply retreated to Cas's apartment to regain their peace and quiet.

Meanwhile, at Blurr's, one of the few who hadn't immediately come up to congratulate Cas and Ratchet tipped back his first drink and lifted the second to them. Good luck.

He hoped they succeeded. They would be great parents.

For now, he’d had enough of the party atmosphere, though. He had work to do and an obnoxiously early meeting with the council in the morning. 

He wandered through the streets, towards his own home in the valley. 

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Cas returned to Cas's home in the valley. They'd settled here because of the variable terrain. The Seekers liked the walls and built off of them. The grounders liked the flat mesas and the deep, valley floor.

"It's not much," Cas said as they walked in.

"It's very nice." Ratchet looked around Cas's home. It was on the valley floor, but there were Seeker touches. "So..."

The blue mech stood on the tips of his pedes and pecked Ratchet lightly on the intake, testing.

Ratchet put a servo gently on Cas's back and pulled him close, kissing his lipplates.

The Seeker relaxed into the kiss and into him.

After that, it was shockingly easy. They went back into the berthroom and began to walk each other through it - careful servos guiding each other.

Cas was sensitive and easy to please, to Ratchet's delight.

Being with him was easy, familiar. Like they were one spark in two mechs. This was further supported when Cas opened his chest plate and revealed his spark - the same color as Ratchet's.

Ratchet remembered old stories of spark mates, mechs made for each other, destined for each other. It felt like a fairytale was unfolding around him, strange as may sound.

The touch was... electric. Neither was fully merged with the other, but they were perilously close.

Cas kissed him as they tipped over the edge.

It was a long time after their chassis had closed that they spoke. "...Do you think it worked?"

Ratchet stirred, holding Cas. "Let me take a scan. It should be practically instantaneous."

Cas nodded and waited patiently as the red and white medic scanned him.

"Good news. It's very large and high-powered." Ratchet informed Cas. "Excellent."

The smaller mech purred happily and hugged him. "This is wonderful, Ratchet."

"It is." Ratchet smiled, patting Cas's back. "Do you want me to stay or should I head back to medbay?" He wanted to give the new carrier space.

"I'd love for you to stay, but I won't force you."

"Then I'll stay. But if you need a moment, just say the word." They began to settle in.

Cas curled into Ratchet's larger frame, happily soaking in his warmth and presence.

Ratchet rubbed his back and closed his optics. Cas was thrumming beside him, rather like a kitten.

It was rather soothing.

They both fell into recharge very content with life. In the morning, Ratchet woke later than normal. Coming out blearily and peacefully, but with the nagging feeling he should be doing something.

He tried to clear his processor and figure out what that something was. Cas shifted beside him, still in recharge.

He smiled down at Cas - carrying his sparkling, he remembered happily. He stroked Cas's helmet.

The Seeker stirred and woke with a sleepy chirp.

"Good morning." Ratchet greeted, smiling.

Cas smiled back. "Good morning." He kissed the older mech softly.

They nuzzled together before Ratchet's calendar pinged him - a secondary ping.

He scrambled to check it.

"...Scrap." Ratchet struggled up. "The Hospital update meeting!"

"Oh frag!" Cas scrambled to get up as well.

"No time to polish!" Ratchet looked down at himself. They both had paint transfers. "Scrap... Let's just hope Screamer doesn't notice too much."

"He'll notice." "Frag." Cas kissed him. "Frag it, it was announced last night we were trying."

"An announcement he was present for. But the teasing is still going to haunt us."

"We'll live," Cas grinned. He was just too happy to care.

They reached the capitol building - which was little more than a hastily-thrown-up piece of aluminum divided into rooms. Outside was the First Monument - a list of those lost in the war and a solid copy of their new constitution all in one. Starscream's idea.

All optics drew to them, the last to arrive, as they rushed in and took their seats.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin." Optimus opened his datapad. Beside him, Starscream looked listless, but attentive to the matter at hand at least.

Cas and Ratchet stoutly ignored the looks the others were sending them.

Finally, Optimus turned to Ratchet. "Is there anything we should know about the hospital, Ratchet?"  
"Everything is on schedule so far. A few slight hitches, especially with the power, but it's being handled." Ratchet explained briefly. "At this rate, we might be able to open before the deadline."

"Excellent." Ratchet and Cas smiled. They both worked hard to get the hospital ready to open.

Optimus settled back in his seat. "I am proud of every mech here today. Without you, there would be no peace and no rebuilding. Dismissed."

Everyone got up, and finally someone asked, "So, Cas, Ratchet, how'd it go?"

Starscream's wings twitched as he turned towards them.  
"Don't badger them, Smokescreen." Optimus warned.

Cas and Ratchet exchanged looks, and Ratchet nodded. Grinning, Cas said, "It worked. I'm sparked."

"Congratulations." Optimus rumbled, optics pleased. He shook both their servos. "I hope it will be strong."

"Thank you," they said together. Ratchet put an arm around Cas. "C'mon, you need energon."

"As I do. May I accompany you, my friends?" Optimus asked.

"I don't mind if Ratchet doesn't," Cas said even as he leaned into the bigger medic.

"Of course I don't mind." Ratchet agreed at once. Starscream was packing his datapads and making his way towards the doors.

"Join us, Starscream?" Cas asked.

"Hmm?" Starscream's optics were bleary and dim - a sign of over-exhaustion. "I suppose I could do with a top-off."

Cas looked worried. "You could do with a lot more."

"Nonsense." Starscream briskly swept his wings back.

"Well come on," Ratchet said, leading them all off.

"What color is the sparklet?" Starscream asked, an almost convincing smile on his face.

"Purple," Cas said, beaming.

"From my scan, it's a positively charged one too." Ratchet told them. "So it could be either a seekerlet or a racer."

"Congratulations.

" "Thank you," Cas chirped, headfins flicking.

They reached the Dispensary and grabbed their cubes, taking them to a park to sip and watch the sparklings - mostly seekerlets - at play. The oldest ones could hop, wings bobbing adorably as their Carriers watched.

Cas smiled and leaned into Ratchet as they watched the little ones. He could hardly wait for theirs to be doing that.

"Do we know when they'll begin to fly?" Optimus asked in a deep rumble.

"Not yet, though I'm sure we will before too long."

"I thought they would develop the same way other sparklings did once out of infancy." Starscream commented, watching the young fliers with weary longing.

"Which was? These are the first sparklings I can remember being around," Cas said.

"...Honestly, it's been so long, I don't remember." Starscream shook his helm. "My oldest memories are designs for null rays."

"Bet that's interesting." "It's not."

"From what I remember, most mechs didn't have a child-like period. Not like this." Optimus rumbled, thinking. "This is new."

Ratchet nodded. "Yeah, but it's a welcome change I think." Cas smiled at him. "Me too."

"My helm is killing me. I need to get out of the sun." Starscream stood up. "Tomorrow, Cas?"

The blue seeker looked up. "Tomorrow what?" he asked distractedly.

Starscream tsked. "The jetpack I promised you, Cas. Tomorrow, we test it."

"Oh right. Tomorrow is great."

"I'll see you then." The Seeker walked away.

Ratchet looked at Cas. "Jetpack?"

"Starscream wants to get me into the air. Don't worry, we'll have Thundercracker and the Rainmakers there to make sure nothing bad happens."

"I don't know if it's a good idea while you're sparked."

Cas considered. "...It would be dangerous, wouldn't it?"

"More than likely." "You're right. I'll message Star and let him know. Honestly it doesn't really bother me to not fly."

"You lost your wings before you could fly. To Starscream and the other seekers, it seems strange that you don't want to." Optimus commented. "But I agree. Flying possibilities can wait. I can speak to him if you wish."

"No, it's all right. I'll do it. I think he'll take it better from me anyway."

"Of course." Optimus nodded and finished the last sip of his energon.

The Prime sighed and got up. "I need to get back to work. Someone want to remind me why I'm one of the mechs in charge again? How does paperwork multipy when it's peaceful?" "Have a mountain on your desk?" Cas asked. "You have no idea."

“What frustrates me is that it distracts from more important things.” Optimus stood. “I have to go. Have a good day, Ratchet, Cas.”

“What do you think he meant by that?” Cas asked as the Autobot Commander left them to sit.

"I'm not entirely sure, just have a hunch." "And that is...?"

"Well, usually Optimus would much rather be working with people than doing paperwork about how people are working. I bet he wants to get out there and get his servos dirty, helping."

Cas nodded. "I can understand that."

"He could also be wanting to spend more time with some of the mechs he hasn't had a lot of chance to see. There were a lot of old friends seperated in the war."

"I'm sure it'll happen, Ratch. Things are just... crazy still."

"I know." Ratchet draped an arm around Cas. "They're going to be crazier with a bitlet."

Cas leaned into him. "Having second thoughts?" "Not a chance."

"Good, because I think this is the happiest I've ever been."

Ratchet smiled and nuzzled him. "Me too, Sweet."

They relaxed a little longer, then went back to work. As the day progressed, Cas thought it over and agreed with Ratchet and Optimus. He’d just tell Starscream he wasn’t going to do the jetpack tomorrow – and take along some headache medication too. The Seeker had complained of one.

Cas gathered up a headache chip and some pressure stabilizers and put them in his subspace on his way to Starscream's office.

The Seeker looked up when he came in. "Hey, Star," he said, walking over and handing him the medicine.

"Thank Primus for you." Starscream sat back and pulled out one of the chips, sliding it into his helm near the base of his neck. "What can I do for you, Cas?"

"I've been thinking about it, and I want to hold off on testing the jetpack until after my sparkling's been born."

Starscream put down his datapad. "...Well, I guess that's understandable. It's very safe - we've tested it a few times. But I understand if you don't want to risk it."

"I really don't want to risk it. I don't get why you guys are so fixated on me flying anyway." "Skylonging is danger-" "I don't have skylonging, Starscream. I never have. I never flew, not once. I don't have anything to long for."

Starscream sat back from his desk. "...Then that's just... Sad." He rubbed his temples. "It can wait then."

"Perhaps it's sad to you, but I never had the chance. The ground is my home."

"Very well." Starscream nodded. "Then we'll cancel that." He played with his datapads somewhat listlessly. "Cas, are you happy?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"I'm comparing. What does it feel like?"

Cas looked confused. "What does what feel like? Happiness?"

"Yes. How do you feel? What's it like?" Starscream gave a snappish shake of his helm. "Nevermind."

"Star, are you okay?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "Maybe I'm just tired."

"Go to berth early tonight, taking sleep medicine if you need it, but only if you need it."

"Yeah. I think I'll do that." Starscream agreed, voice quieter than normal.  
Cas had a brief suspicion. "Starscream... Is this about the sparkling?" He came close to his friend.  
"I don't know... Maybe." Starscream dug his claws into his helm.

Cas came around and hugged him, purring soothingly and gently prying his claws off. "Talk to someone about it, Star. Please. Don't bottle it up. Don't make me kick your aft 'cause you're not taking care of yourself."

"...It's just not fair." Starscream shook his helm. "Even Skywarp came through, perfectly well. And you know how reckless he is. I know he did things he was warned against, and Skysong came anyway. So why... Why..."

"We don't know, Star. There's so many variables. Anything could happen. We just don't know yet."

The claws dug into his plating again and he pulled himself into Cas further. Anyone with less control would be peeping in distress by now.

Cas pried his claws off once more and began nuzzling him, chirping softly. "We don't know why it happened, Star, but that doesn't mean you should give up on it, if you truly want it."

"I do. I just don't know... If I could go through this again."

"I can understand that. Take your time, talk to someone about it. Just don't rush either choice."

Cas sighed and stroked Starscream's back until he began to pull away. "...Thank you." Starscream looked around his office. "...Primus, there's still so much to do."

"Yeah that seems to be the biggest issue for everyone right now. A lot to do and seemingly not enough time to do it."

"Come on." Cas gently took hold of his arm. "It'll still be here in the morning."

"Yes, Carrier." "Don't sass me."

Starscream walked out of the office building with Cas. "...Thank you. Again. It's good to have you as a friend, Cas."

"I'm always here for you, Star."

Cas kept an eye on his friend as his sparklet grew - becoming stronger and larger seemingly by the day, gathering plasma off of Cas's spark and even beginning to send emotions to its Carrier.

Ratchet looked up when Cas burst into his office. "Cas, what's wrong? Is it the sparklet?" The Seeker kissed him happily. "They're sending me emotions, Ratch."

"They are?" Ratchet's faceplates split into a smile. "How do they feel?"

"They're happy and curious. Oh, Ratchet..."

"I wish I could feel." Ratchet came over and Cas opened his chestplates to show Ratchet the sparklet. "He's almost ready to descend."

"I'm sure you would feel it if we were bonded. Thundercracker said he could feel it through his body with Skywarp."

Ratchet glanced up at Cas. "Well, that would be... Ah, that would be different."

Cas realized what he said and blushed. "Sorry. That just... slipped out."

"It's all right." Ratchet waved it off and stepped back so Cas could close up. "I mean, it's normal to think of it at least."

Cas looked away for a moment then looked back shyly. "Ratchet,... that night... part of me wished..."

"I... Thought about it too. It's natural."

"No, I mean... I still do..."

Ratchet nodded. "...I do too."

Cas moved in close once more. "You do?" The taller, older medic put his arms around the Seeker, smiling.

"I do." They kissed briefly. "Though we might have to wait to bond until after the sparklet descends at least."

"I can wait, Ratchet. However long, I'll wait."

The new day seemed so much brighter to Cas with Ratchet by his side. The city was progressing, continuing to become better every day. New homes, new buildings, even improvements to the city center.

It was a world coming alive again, a world he would be happy to bring his sparkling into.

He decided to take a walk outside the city, get some breath and see how the rest of Cybertron was doing. The plains were supposed to be safe.

He walked along, enjoying the beauty of the recovering Cybertron.

In the distance, he spotted movement. An animal? A mech?

He approached slowly, staying alert just in case.

It was a mech - as he got closer he could make out the vague form of him. "Hey!" Cas called to the stumbling figure. "Do you need medical attention?"  
The figure didn't answer, just continued stumbling.

"Hello?"

Cas approached more slowly, but he was still entirely unprepared when he was ambushed by the insecticons hiding beneath the surface of the plain. They dragged him down into the tunnels they'd drilled without giving him time to scream.

He tried to fight, but he was nearly shaking with fear. What would happen to him? To his sparkling?

The insecticons dragged him deep into the hive, clicking like mad all the way. They'd all wondered what happened to the insecticons at the end of the war, now it seemed they had their answer.

Cas could only tremble. He was strong enough to fight them all off. He sent a ping to Ratchet, hoping he would be found.

The insecticons pulled him out into a massive chamber and dumped him at Megatron's feet. But Megatron... Megatron was changed. He was taller and had... Insecticon parts. There was something different in his optics as well.

"Oh frag... Megatron?!" He tried to back away.

"Yes. Megatron." Megatron's red optics flared. "Don't bother to run. It's no use harming you. I intend to use you to deliver a message."

Cas was too stunned now to speak. He needed to get out of here, fast.

Megatron gripped him by the scruff bar and picked him up, showing him the rest of the hive. Hundreds - no, thousands - of insecticons were everywhere around them. "See my renewed army? The insecticons are capable of mass breeding. They've been busy - rebuilding their numbers."

"Oh Primus..." he whimpered.

"Go back to the traitors, cowards, and weaklings who've made their home in the valley and tell them that if they don't surrender immediately, I will unleash the swarm on them." Megatron's optics glittered in prospective triumph. "If they do surrender, casualties will be... minimal."

"We just want peace."

"And you will have it - whether I have to break your backs or not." Megatron dropped him. "Take him back to the surface."

Ratchet was frantic with worry. Cas had been missing for klicks now.

The Rainmakers and the Command trine had returned a klick ago. Optimus looked up at them with hope, but Starscream grimly shook his head. "Wherever Cas is, he's not within forty kilometers."

Ratchet was beside himself. "He went for a walk. He wouldn't just-" The door burst open, and Bumblebee rushed in. "Skyfire found him!"

"Thank Primus!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Is he all right?"  
"He's pretty shaken up. Come quick." Bumblebee led the way.

They all followed him quickly to where Skyfire was landing with Cas.

The shuttle let Cas out of his bay and transformed, blue optics filled with concern. Ratchet rushed to Cas and hugged him. "Are you all right, Cas?"

He was shaking and seemed almost dazed. He was in shock.

"Get him inside." Optimus instructed. He helped Ratchet carry him into the medbay and the doctor set up for a scan immediately.

"Is he all right?" Starscream asked worriedly.

"Physically? There are some scratches, but nothing major." Ratchet put his servo over Cas's. "He just needs a moment."  
"What about the sparklet?" Optimus rumbled his question.

"It's going strong, thank Primus."

"Megatron," Cas murmured.

All three mech's helms jerked towards him. Ratchet leaned close. "What was that, Cas? Did you say something?"

"Megatron. Megatron's alive."

"Impossible." Starscream gasped.

"The Insecticons... he's using them. He wants us to surrender or... or..." Ratchet hugged him tightly as it seemed like the poor mech was going to break down again.

Cas wasn't the only one. Starscream had gone stiff and his wings dropped as far as they could. He was staring off into the distance, not processing anything except that Megatron was alive and had the insecticons.  
Optimus's processor was on one, very important detail. "How many insecticons are there, Cas?"

"Thousands," he whimpered.  
“Optimus, he doesn't need to be interrogated right now. Back off." Ratchet said.

Optimus held up his servos and stepped back. "...We'll give you some space." He took Starscream by the arm and steered him out.

Cas burrowed into Ratchet, shaking a bit still.

Ratchet held him close, hardly able to believe this was happening to them. Not again. Not with... Not with the sparklings. Not with all their progress. "It's going to be all right, Cas. We'll figure something out."

"He'll use them as an army."

"The insecticons? Yeah, I get that. But we still have Optimus, and a lot of fighting mechs who have something to fight for now."

"But the sparklings... oh Ratchet..." "Shhh, Sweet."

"We'll figure something out." Ratchet kissed his helm.  
"What if we don't?" Cas buried his face in Ratchet's plating. "What if there's nothing we can do?"

"We will. We have more worth fighting for than he does."

Cas shook. "I hope so. But there were so many, Ratchet..."

"We'll figure something out."

Ratchet gave Cas a light sedative so he could rest and process and stepped out of the medbay. Optimus was sitting on a bench nearby, arms around the distraught co-ruler, whispering much the same as Ratchet told Cas.

It was a grim turn of events, one no one ever thought would happen.

Optimus looked up as Ratchet approached. Starscream's faceplate was buried in his servos and he was hunching over on himself protectively. "Is he all right, Ratchet?"

"He will be. This is... frag it."

Optimus nodded. "I would ask you not mention this to anyone else just yet." He patted Starscream's back carefully. "It will cause panic if not delivered delicately."

"Didn't plan to, Optimus. Not my call to make."

"Thank you, old friend." Optimus looked back down at the Seeker he was holding. "Give us a few moments alone, Ratchet."

"Sure."

Optimus turned back to Starscream and pulled him close to his broader frame. "He won't touch you. Not ever again." He murmured to the terrified Seeker.

"You can't promise that, and it's not me I'm worried about. He'll target the sparklings to control us."

"I can promise to do all in my power to ensure it won't happen." Optimus stubbornly stuck to it. "And as for the sparklings, all of us will keep them safe."

Starscream nodded and growled. "Megatron will not ruin this. I won't let him." "Nor will I, Starscream."

"But what can we do? Against an army of thousands of insecticons... We don't have much to resist with."

Optimus sighed. "I don't know. We need to look at other options... even leaving if that's what it takes."

"Leave? Where would we go? This planet is our home - and Megatron could reach us anywhere on the face of it?"

"I don't know, Star, but it may be something we have to consider."

Starscream leaned on his shoulder. "...It's never going to end. It's just one nightmare after another."

"We'll find a way."

"Primus." The Seeker stood up, straightening himself deliberately and schooling his expression. "...How are we going to tell the others?"

"We'll start with our Council first and see what we can come up with before we tell everyone else."

The two leaders nodded and left Ratchet's hospital to gather the Council. The news did not go over well - especially not with Jazz and Ironhide. Ironhide had been cursing for three minutes straight. "...Son of a Glitch, can't just fragging die!"

"Evidently not. We need to cover every possible base, every option... including leaving if we must." "Then we need to send out scouts," Skyfire said.

"Where the frag are we going to go?!" Ironhide threw up his servos. "This is our home. We left it once. I don't want to have to leave it again - certainly not for good - and who's to say Megatron won't follow us?!" Ironhide's upset was entirely justified. He and Chromia had welcomed three sparklings only a few cycles ago.

"I'm just saying we need to cover all out bases, Ironhide. I'm not saying we should leave right away."

Ironhide huffed and sat back, cradling his cabin where Wheeljack built in a chamber for the three sparkling two-wheelers the big, red mech bore. “This is slag.”

“No one disagrees, Ironhide.” Starscream was back to his usual self – unfortunately, that meant he had withdrawn from the whole situation and was finding solace in distancing himself. “But we have to protect the sparklings. Nothing else matters.”

"... True." The others were voicing their agreements. "Nothing else matters," Optimus echoed, "And if their safety means we must leave then we will leave. There are worlds out there that can support us."

"Perhaps we don't have to go so far." Skyfire suggested. "The moon is out of reach of most normal flyers. It would be a little low on certain resources, but we've been through worse."

"It's an option, but lets sends out scouts and see if something might suit us better. Personally I'd feel better farther away from Megatron," Jazz said.

"The moon would be a good, temporary refuge." Prowl suggested. "We should take steps to move the Carriers and Sparklings there immediately and set up shelter."

Ratchet nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Then we don't have time to lose." Starscream stood up. "My Seekers can make the flight independently. I'll send our Carriers and we'll start running supplies up."  
Optimus and the rest stood as well. "Ironhide, gather the other Carriers and Skyfire, start taking as many as you can. We can't assume Megatron won't notice and realize what we're attempting to do."

They nodded, and the council dismissed. Ratchet went back to Cas.

Cas was coming out of his tranquilized daze slowly. “Ratchet? …I had a bad dream…”

He drew the Seeker into his arms. "... It wasn't a dream, Sweet." "It... oh Primus."

Cas clung to him. "What are we going to do?"  
"You and the other Carriers are being evacuated to the moon for now." Ratchet told him gently. "Skyfire will take you soon."

"What? You expect me to just leave you here?!"

"Look, Cas, no one is going to be left behind. We're all going to get up there. But the Carriers are going first, okay? We only have one shuttlemech."

"Ratchet..." He held Cas close. "I know"

Ratchet patted his back. "I need you to be safe, Cas. I need it. Or nothing else will matter."

"And I need you with me. We both need you."

"I'll be with you. I promise, Cas. But for now, there's a shuttlemech waiting, and I want you on him." Ratchet helped him down from the bed. "Starscream and the Seekers are ferrying supplies."

Cas clung to him. "I don't want to go without you."

"I don't want to go without you either." Ratchet nuzzled Cas. "But they're going to need a medic on the moon. Someone sensible, to keep them calm. Everyone else is staying down here."

Cas sighed. "I hate it... but you're right."

"I hate it too." Ratchet assured him. "As soon as all the Carriers are up, I'll come and join you. I swear."

"You better, or I'll come drag you there myself."

Ratchet kissed him, words failing the medic.

"I love you, Ratchet."

"I love you, Cas. More than I can say." Ratchet held him close.

They held each other tight, unwilling... unable to release.

"Ratchet." Optimus approached them. "Skyfire says he can carry one more mech on this first load. I want you to accompany the Carriers up."

Cas nearly hugged the Prime.

Optimus rested his servos on their shoulders. "Go. Skyfire needs to leave quickly."

"Thank you, Optimus," Cas said. "You sure, Prime?" Optimus nodded. "I am, now go."

"I feel like a slagging coward." Ironhide grumbled as they climbed into Skyfire next to him.

"We still need protection," Cas reasoned.

"I know." Ironhide hugged his sparklings. "But I hate leaving Chromia behind."

"It'll work out, Hide," Ratchet said.

"Yeah." Ironhide leaned against Skyfire's side. "Wake me when we get there."

“Sure thing.”

The moonbase was not as nice as the city they’d struggled to build. Calling it a base was generous. It was a collection of tents and crates. The Seekers ferried up supplies and Skyfire ferried mechs.

It was hard work and slow progress due to the Carriers and the sparklings.

"Prime. Look." Wheeljack pointed out of the valley. "Is that what I think it is?" A wave of insecticons was pouring in.  
"...We are out of time." Optimus closed his battlemask. "Leave the remaining supplies! Everyone, into Skyfire!"  
"There's too many of us, Prime!" Jazz hollered. "Skyfire's already overloaded!"

Optimus cursed, and his processor raced. What now?

"Get as many into Skyfire as possible." He raised his plasma rifle and began picking the oncoming insecticons off. "And then get out of here."

"Like frag we're leaving you, Optimus!"

Starscream and his trines touched down and added to the barrage of fire. "We're surrounded! This is no time for heroics! Those who can, get out of here!" The Seeker screeched.

"Go, Jazz! That's an order," Optimus bellowed.

Skyfire took off with difficulty. Starscream looked over at the coneheads and the heavier Seekers. "Turmoil, Dirge! Make sure Skyfire gets there safely!"

They nodded and took flight after the shuttle. "We need to clear a path out."

About a third of the insecticons chased the shuttle and Seekers. "Come at me, glitches!" Chromia screamed from Skyfire's door, picking them off with her cannon.

"She's not helping by drawing more of their attention," Starscream growled.

"It can't be helped! Hold them back!" Thundercracker bellowed over the noise of the hive.

The mechs on the ground kept fighting, doing everything they could, but there were so many.

The insecticons were closing in around all of them. "Thundercracker, grab Cliffjumper and Bumblebee and carry them out." Optimus ordered the blue member of the command trine as the circle continued to close.

It was a desperate tactic, but they were out of options now.

"Acid Storm, go." Starscream ordered tightly.  
"Stars -" Thundercracker started as he gathered up the minibots.  
"Did I stutter?!" Starscream screeched.

"What about you two?"

"Get back with Skyfire ASAP and we'll be fine." Starscream hissed. "Now go!"

Thundercracker flew as fast as he could, hoping, praying it would be fast enough.

Acid Storm followed. That left Starscream and Optimus back to back, trying to keep a space clear for Skyfire to land.

They fought hard, but it seemed they made no progress no matter what they did.

"Starscream - " Optimus started.  
"If you try to tell me to leave you behind, I'll kick your aft to the moon myself." Starscream replied. His null rays were dangerously close to overheating.

He took up his axe and handed the Seeker his gun. "Here, before your rays overheat."

"Thanks." Starscream switched to the more powerful weapon, tucking it into his side to keep it under control. "Frag, how many of them are there?"

"Too many. Cas said he saw thousands, and who knows how many he didn't see."

"Well, one thing's certain. There's going to be plenty of scrap metal." Starscream glanced up.

"No kidding, assuming we don't add to the amount ourselves."

Starscream looked at the top of the valley. "...Primus, what I wouldn't give to be a shuttle right now."  
"Do you think you could get both of us clear in a short jump?" Optimus suggested. "If we can just get out of the circle, I can outpace them in altmode."

"That might work. We might not have any choice but to try."

“Let’s burn some space then.” They redoubled their assault with massive effort, driving the insecticons back a few, precious yards. Starscream turned around and grabbed Optimus beneath the arms. Both tensed, then leapt at the same time. Starscream’s thrusters whined and burned as he poured all his energy into them, pulling them up over the valley and into the air. They soared in a controlled arc to a sudden crash and Optimus rolled into his transformation. 

“Climb on!” The Prime shouted as he gunned his engines. The swarm was turning.

Starscream jumped onto him. "Move!" The Prime gunned the gas and sped off.

The insecticons were slow enough that they couldn't catch up, but Optimus wasn't making any headway either. "Call in to the base, tell them where we are and to get ahead of us." The Prime told Starscream.

"Already on it."

They spotted Skyfire in the atmosphere thirty klicks later and Optimus was commed coordinates. He put more effort into his driving and made for it with all speed as Starscream clung on.

Skyfire swooped down to them, and Optimus had to ramp up into the shuttle. They couldn't afford to stop.

He tumbled out of his altmode as the door shut and Skyfire burned his own engines, racing into the sky. "Are we pursued?" Optimus asked tiredly.

"No, thankfully." The Prime clumped back, exhausted.

Starscream scrabbled at his facemask with clumsy servos, looking for the release catch.

He finally found it and pressed it.

Optimus turned his helm tiredly to accept the kiss the Seeker pressed to his lipplates and he laid a heavy servo on his lower back.

"We did it." Starscream smiled slightly. "We did."

They looked down through one of Skywarp's windows. "What do you think he'll do?"

"I don't know. Right now I just want enjoy the fact that we got away."

Starscream cuddled into his side and closed his optics. "Me too."

Optimus smiled and let exhaustion take him.

That was how Ratchet, Pharma, and Cas found them when Skyfire opened his bay doors.

The two didn't even wake as they were carried out, too exhausted.

But they didn't let go of each other, which attracted more than a little attention.

Ratchet finally had them moved to his and Cas's tent to give them privacy.

He glanced over at his intended bondmate. "Did you know..."

Cas shook his helm. "No. Did you?"

"No." Ratchet shrugged.

Cas leaned into him and sighed. "At least everyone's away from there now."

"Yeah. Shame that we have to leave..."

"Yeah..." Ratchet held him close. "It'll work out, Sweet."

"I know. I'm just glad I have you, Ratchet." Cas cuddled him. "Let's get them some energon and find another tent."

"Sounds good, Sweet."

“Omega Supreme reports he’s found a new planet for us to settle on at last.” Optimus told Ratchet as they walked through the luna settlement. “He is returning soon.”

"Good. We need to move as soon as possible."

It had been almost a vorn since they'd fled Cybertron's surface. So far, they hadn't been followed. But it was only a matter of time.

"How's Cas?" Optimus asked. "Complains he feels like he's going to pop any cycle."

"It should be soon, shouldn't it?" Optimus smiled slightly.  
"How's Starscream?"

"He's nervous, but you said yourself we probably don't have anything worry about this time. It's strong and getting stronger." "Yes, it'll be-" Bumblebee came running. "Ratchet! Ratchet!" "Bee, what are you doing? You're supposed to be helping... Cas... oh frag."

Ratchet transformed and turned on his alarm, racing for the medcenter.

First Aid met him outside. "There you are!" He shoved the ambulance inside. "Get in there!" He could hear Cas swearing.

"Cas!" He rushed into the room. "How far has it come?"

"He hasn't started pushing yet," Pharma said. Ratchet went to Cas at once, and the blue Seeker grabbed his servo.

"It's going to be all right, Cas."

"Frag you, you're not about to push a sparkling out of your valve!"

"Well, true enough." Ratchet patted his shoulder.

"Oh, Primus, it's coming!" Pharam scanned and got in position. "Push, Cas." He bore down at once.

Cas grunted and groaned in pain as he pressed, rising to a scream as the sparkling began to emerge.

"You can do it, Sweet." "IT HURTS!!!"

"I know! Vent with me, sweetspark1"

Cas struggled to vent properly as he pushed again.

"I can see the helm. It's going well." Pharma assured.

"Cas. Cas, vent!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Cas vented in and pressed down again.

"The helm's out!"

"You're doing so well, Cas. Just a little more!"

His vents were harsh and strained sounding. He screamed as he pushed the sparkling free and slumped back.

"It's a mechling." Pharma lifted the little one up to Cas's cockpit.

Cas weakly cradled the sparkling close and smiled.

"He's beautiful." Ratchet cooed, touching one of the sparkling's chubby cheeks.

"He is. What should we name him?" Cas asked. Ratchet looked worriedly at him. "Why don't you rest a bit first, Sweet?"

"I feel fine, Ratchet. I just want to know what we should name him."

The mechling was blue and white. "How about... Cobaltstreaker?" Cas smiled and nodded. "It's perfect."

"Just like you." Ratchet kissed his helm. "Rest now. I'll take care of our son."

The Seeker nodded and fell into recharge. "Pharma?" "The birth too a lot out of him, but he'll be all right."

"Good." Ratchet held their son in his arms and helped Pharma clean him off before offering him an energon line.

Cobaltstreaker suckled greedily, and Ratchet smiled. "Can't believe you're here, little one."

When Cas woke and was ready for visitors, they invited over Optimus and Starscream to meet the bitlet.

"He's adorable," Starscream cooed.

"Look how small he is." Ratchet gently laid Cobaltstreaker in one of Optimus's servos.

The Prime melted into a cooing mess immediately. "Look at you. Look how precious you are." Starscream leaned over to Cas. "I think I just found his ultimate weakness." Cas snickered.

"Starscream, cup your servos together." Optimus gently laid the sparkling in Starscream's servos - he barely fit. "Do we have any idea what frame he is?"

"We're not sure yet, but we think he might be a triple."

Starscream pulled the sparkling close and it began drooling on his cockpit. "I think he's hungry. Time to go back to Carrier, little guy."

Cas smiled and began to feed him.


End file.
